Everything's Perfect
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Draco relives the night of passion he had with his one true love and what destroyed his Harry. Death. oneshot


I feel the need to write a sad sad tale.

I own nothing but the feelings.

One-shot

Everything's Perfect

I sit here alone watch as the people walk by. No one's crying but me. I'm crying but they can't tell. It's raining to hard for them to see me anyway. They all bow at his side but none of them really care. They let him go so easy. They let him down so simply. A simple I hate you would have been better for him. No one could see him. No one but me.

He could have been with me, but he chose their fake smiles. Their horrible little lies. He never stood a chance here. He never stood a chance anywhere. He was perfect. He was to open to clean and no one really cared. Except for me. I cared.

I loved him. I loved everything about him. I wanted him to be happy. I just wish he didn't seem so fake lying there. His skin so pale. His hands so cold. I only knew his touch once and I will be the only one to ever know it.

The day had been so cold and I was just walking about as if I had nothing better to do, which I didn't. That's when I saw him. Him and his perfect self. He who was everything and nothing at the same time. He who had brought down the big bad wizard. Him who had my heart in the very palm of his hand and never knew.

He was crying. Sobbing so hard that I was sure his lungs would burst. I could only feel pain as the beautiful angel looked up at me with swollen eyes. "Go away. Please." He was broken. He was torn and broken. I wanted to turn and leave but my heart refused. I kneeled beside him and pulled him to my chest.

Everything felt right within that moment. Every pain in the world seemed to vanish and he felt it to, but soon the pain came back as a group of students went by laughing at his expense. "What's the matter Harry? Can't handle the truth?" I was confused but all I knew was they were tormenting my angel. So I attacked. I hit them with every mild curse I knew. So I left there with Harry in hand leaving a heap of idiots behind.

"Please. Stop. I'm not worth it." I shook my head and led him onward to my room. I spoke the password pulled him inside and held him close once more. He stopped sobbing and sighed into my tear stained shirt. "I'm sorry." I nodded.

"What did they do?" Harry smiled sadly.

"I was just informed that I meant little then dirt now that Voldemort was gone. I was nothing more than an orphan that no one wanted. I was a burden. A worthless nobody that no one ever really need. Then they started to gang up on me. They told me that I had a pretty little body that could use a good riding. They tried to..." Harry began to sob again. "I couldn't let them. I couldn't because I'm in love with someone. Someone special."

He looked up at me tears still falling. "I've been so stupid. I thought that my friends were helping me but all they did was keep me away from you. You, Draco. I ...I love you." He bent up as I bent down our lips met. Fire seemed to spred through me as he pressed a little more. Everything felt so perfect. Everything was perfect.

We stood and I led him to my bed where I laid him dow gently. His body began to sink into the bed and I smiled. He looked at me pledingly. "Please, Draco. Make love to me." My heart began to speed up as I nodded leaning down to kiss him once again. We removed each others clothes slowly letting new flesh touch.

We fit together so perfectly. Soon we were bare and pressed aghinst one another. He smiled and took my hand. He slipped two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them greedly. He lavished them completely with his delicate tongue. The sight was beautiful. I pulled them out and pressed one against his tight entrance and pushed against the virgin hole softly.

Slowly my finger passed through the ring and Harry gasped. I slowly worked my way into him before adding another finger. Harry moaned softly as I gently rubbed against the special buddle of nerves. "Draco. Please. Now." Who was I to deny him.

"Anything for you." I whispeared a spell on my penis to lube it up. Positioning myself at Harry's entrance I leaned down to his ear and whispered. "I love you." As I pushed into him. Harry gasped in pain and pleasure as I filled his beautiful body completely. I spoke those words over and over as I pushed and pulled in and out of him. His body gripped me perfectly and soon we were close.

Harry began to pushed against my thrusts. White flashed before my eyes as Harry came bring me with him over the edge. I fell onto the bed beside him as I sighed. "I love you, more than anything, Harry." Harry smiled soon drifted off into his sleep. His warm body cuddled close beside me and soon I was asleep.

When I woke I was alone. I thought it may have been a dream until I looked down and saw the mess from the night before. I smiled. Everything was perfect until I went outside of my room. That's when I heard the commotion. I heard people screaming and others talking. The savior was dead.

My heart froze. I couldn't breath I ran towards the big group of people. They surrounded the entrance of Hogwarts and on the otherside was my love. My life. My Harry. I pushed through and what I saw destoryed me. There was my love broken. He seemed so sad like that. I ran to him and lifted his head begging for him to be okay. His head fell back with no resitence. His legs were at odd angles and his arms were twisted.

Blood was falling from my beloved's mouth. Blood seemed to drip from every pore in his body. My poor broken Harry. His eyes were closed and I could still see tears on his cheeks. I looked up as the rain began to pour down and on top of the astronomy tower I saw them. The bastards had killed my love. I felt someone trying to pull Harry away from me and I kicked out.

"Draco, We need you to let go." I shook my head as the tears began. I couldn't let him go. I just got him. We're in love. We're meant to be together. "Draco, please."

"I can't. We're in love. He's fine. He has to be fine. We're perfect for each other. We're perfect together. He's not dead. He's just tired. Let him sleep. Please..J..j..just let him be. He's not dead. He's not...Harry. Wake up. Tell them your fine. Tell them everything perfect.Please. HARRY!" I broke down. I kissed his bloody lips begging him to return. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked into the face of my Godfather. He opened his arms and grabbed me into a hug.

"Leave him be, Draco. He's not comeing back. " I looked at the broken body that had come to me yesterday. I couldn't take it. I ran. I reached an empty hall and fell against the wall. Voices echoed through the hall.

"Did you see the look on his face as he fell. Haha. I never thought that would be that much fun. No wonder he enjoyed killing Voldemort. It's a blast." Ron Weasly's voice rang out. The little brown hair bush beside him seemed uneasy as it hit her what they had just done. " He was a fucking poof anyway Hermoine. He ever would have been with you. He needed to die. Besides. He was just a worthless tool. No one really cared. We did the world a favor." I sat there listening to the heartless words.

The voices faded and I stumbled back to my room. I needed to make things perfect again. I grabbed a few vails and pulled memories from my head. I wrote a quick note and waited. Soon it was time for Harry's funeral. I was a mess. My hair was out of place, but for once I didn't care. I sat and watched the people who thought it was suicide a final attempt for fame according to Ron Weasly, Harry's best friend.

I was sick. I waited until everyone bowed to him. Soon Dumbledore stood to say some dear words for my dearly departed. When he said suicide though I snaped. I walked up there and kicked over a set of flowers from the Ron and Hermoine Griffindors fund. "Mister Malfoy what is the meaning of this?"

I laughed. It was so funny. I pulled out the vails and handed them to him. "Those are memories. You see Harry didn't kill himself. He had a god damn push. See the thing is now I have to make everything perfect again because he's gone. My love is gone because of the oh so wonderful Gryfindor house. Snape walked out of Hogwarts with a pensive just like my note had asked. I stepped away and wait for Dumbledore to see what I knew. After a few moments the man looked up. His eyes filled with rage and anger.

"Severus. Arrest those five right there. Also we're going to need all the boys from the Gryfinndor dorms to go along as well for questioning. This was not a suicide. It was cold blood murder. Now off with you. I'll see to it you never see the sun of day light every again. The red head's face grew dark as the bushy haired one began to cry.

I have one more thing to do before everything is perfect though. I walked over to Harry. Everyone's gone now waiting to see what happenes to them. I know they'll be found guilty. I know some people will start to regret the things they've said. After all it nearly killed my Harry, but he found me. It was jealousy that killed my precious. It's almost time for me to leave. I pull out a small rose and a case.

I lie the rose over Harry's heart and I smile as I open the case. Muggles were always so creative. I close my eyes and hold the hand of my beloved as I tell him those words I was only now so happy to say. "I love you." The everything ends with a bang.

I know morbid. I had a thought sorry.


End file.
